


Did You Hear

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst Day 2016 (Danny Phantom), Character Death, Danny Phantom Day of Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Oneshot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: "Did you hear that?" Jazz asked.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Kudos: 11





	Did You Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all-is-not-lost-at-all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all-is-not-lost-at-all).



> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11992461/4/Daily-Prompts-With-Liv and here: https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/151207662249/danny-jazz-did-you-hear-something-for-the-300
> 
> all-is-not-lost-at-all asked: Danny, Jazz, 'Did you hear something?' For the 300 words thing?

There was a loud crash. Danny and Jazz both jumped, turning to stare at each other wide-eyed.

"Did you hear that?" Jazz asked, but Danny shook his head and swallowed thickly.

"Uh, what? Nooooo," he denied too loudly. "I didn't hear anything," he said. "Nothing at all. Certainly didn't hear anything like ghosts upstairs," he said with a nervous laugh before breaking off with a wince and staring up at his sister to see if she would buy his bluff.

She didn't, of course, but her eyes widened in understanding. He still didn't know that she knew. He wasn't going to blow his cover around her. Which meant that she had to give him enough space to transform quickly or the ghost would cause all kinds of problems.

"Ohhhhh riiiiiight," she said and Danny looked at her strangely. She threw up her hands to wave at him. "Oh nothing, nevermind," she said.

"I guess I must have imagined things," she said quickly. "Always doing that, you know? Imagining all sorts of things that aren't real. Well since there aren't any ghosts upstairs, I'm going to go to my room and finish my homework, okay?"

Before Danny could say anything, she answered herself. "Okay," she said. "I'm going now, and you can do whatever you want to do, bye!" she said before all but running up the stairs.

Danny watched her until she disappeared from view and heaved a sigh of relief now that he had the space to go ghost. It was really lucky that Jazz had left first, because none of the excuses he had been trying to come up with would have given him a non-suspicious reason to get out of the room. 

But now he was alone and- "Time to go gh-"

He broke off when he heard a scream from upstairs, transformation rings fizzling out around him. "Jazz!"

The sound broke off abruptly, and the silence that followed seemed louder than the noise had been. All of the blood drained from his face and he forgot all about transforming.

"Jazz!" he yelled, bolting toward the stairs and taking them three at a time, scrabbling at the stairs as he went too fast, "JAZZ!"

She wasn't answering him and he was frantic by the time he got to her door and rattled the doorknob. It wasn't opening and she still wasn't answering him so he decided to throw caution to the wind, pressing through the door with his intangibility, not caring who saw him on the other side.

In the end, it didn't matter, though, because Jazz wasn't going to see him. Danny stopped short as soon as he opened his eyes in Jazz's room and saw her lying on the floor. The ghost, whoever it was, hadn't stuck around, but their handiwork was evident from the odd angles of Jazz's limbs and the long red streak across the carpet.

Tears started prickling at his eyes before he knelt down and reached for a wrist that no longer had a pulse.

The room began shifting and tilting under him at odd angles, and the faint buzzing in his ears grew louder and louder and louder and-

"Jazz," was the last thing he whispered before he fell to the floor beside her and his vision whited out…


End file.
